The real friends of Hogwarts
by aireagle92
Summary: REWRITING! Please be kind and review this my first harry potter story getting re-written
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter that J.K. Rowling but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.1_**

I was sitting in the parlor in the deep brown leather armchair. My name was Samantha Elizabeth Sullivan my parents are only allow to called me by my full name everyone else called me Sam. I was wearing blue jeans and light purple t shirt with an outline of a raven on the back I live in inside London on Kensington Road and Park Lane it was a town house a grey stone. I'm a witch I'm taller than normal with long dark brown hair with greenish grey eyes. Both of my parents were pure blood dad work that the Ministry of Magic Dad was William Sullivan he was tall with wide shoulders he also had short black hair with bluish grey eyes. He works in the department of Magical Law Enforcement when he went to Hogwarts he was put into Gryffindor. Dad was English and Irish. While my Mom was Lyra Kenny who had long dark brown hair with green and brown eyes. She was normal height she was put into Ravenclaw Mom was Irish and Scottish was. Mom was a fashions designer right now she was in the kitchen talking on the phone to one of her workers. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a white blouse Both Mom and Dad had Owls Mom was a snowy white owl with dark spots on her face she was called Ainbthech which mean storm. Dad had a black tawny owl with very bright yellowish orange eyes Dad called him Fechin which mean raven. I heard someone walking up the stairs to are home I pushed myself out of my chair the door open to see Dad come in wearing a dull grey suit with a red tie.

"Daddy!" I yelled running and jumping Dad grabbed me and hugged me I hugged back.

"Look what I got." holding up a plain white letter envelope written in dark green ink saiding Samantha Sullivan.

"So you got your letter." Dad said putting me down.

"Does your mother know?" he asked.

"Yup." I said.

"So we have to get your things soon," Dad said. "Good girl let's go to see your mother."

I walked after him.

"So I see Sammy showed you her letter " Mom said.

"Yes she did" Dad said kissing Mom on the cheeks.

"I'm going to write to Julia and asked her if she got her letter is that ok if I use Ainbthech Mom?" I asked.

"Go ahead!" Mom called.

as I ran upstairs my room walls were purple with deep cherry wood for the furniture the sheets and covers were dark grey. I walked to my desk then pulling out some paper and ink then writing a quick note to Julia mainly asking if she got her letter from Hogwarts then addressing the note I rolled up the note and then went into my parents room were Ainbthech and Fechín. Letting Ainbthech out of her cage she started rubbing her head against the side of my face. I attached the note to her left leg.

"Go to Julia ok" I said I opened the window and she took off flying north.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer : I don't own any Harry Potter people or places that J.K. Rowling but I do own my Oc's_**

**_Ch.2_**

My friend Julia Criofan was tall and lean she had long dirty blond hair and deep green eyes her mother worked at the Ministry Her Mother had long light red hair with green eyes her name was Susan. She was tall and lean like Julia. Her Mom had a grey barn owl called Eire her Mother was all Irish She live on Bayswater Rd.

"Samantha Dinner." Mom called of downstairs.  
"Coming." I called back then running down stairs.

The Town house was a two story all the bedroom are on the second floor and rest of the rooms were down stairs the rail was dark cherry most of the furniture is dark cherry. Mom had made Dad and mine favorite's food Shepherd' pie and fairy cakes for dinner. Later that night as my head it the pillow on my bed I was out like a light. I had that dream again it went like this

_Dream _

_I was running in a forest I was running after a boy with short black hair I then would hear someone yelled __"__Crucio!__"_ I would wake up.

The next morning Ainbthech was that the window with a note in her mouth I walk up to the window opening it .

"Hey girl" she popped in, landing on my shoulder and cooing. She then flew to my desk and sat, then I opened the note Julia wrote saiding she got her letter from Hogwarts and if my Mom and I wanted to go to Diagon Alley on Friday. I ran to the stairs way.

"Mom!" I called .

"Yes." Mom said coming into view.

"Julia wanted to know if you and I wanted to go to Diagon Alley on Friday?" I asked.

"We can go." Mom answer.

"Thanks Mom!" I called back running back to my room writing a answer I attached the note to Ainbthech left leg. "Go to Julia."

I opened the window she took off about ten minutes later Ainbthech was back flying back into the room and cooed at me as I rubbed her head. Finally Friday had arrived Julia Mom and my Mom decide to meet that The Leaky Cauldron that noon. That 11:45 A.M we headed out to the pub. I was wearing dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt, and black runners. My mom was wearing a dark denim skirt with a grey blouse with a black coat with black shoes. Julia and her Mom were that the pub there. Julia was wearing light blue jeans with a dark purple shirt and black converse and her mom was wearing a grey skit and a blue blouse with brown shoes.

"Julia." I said.

"Sam." She said back.

We hug each other mainly because we got our letters.

"Come on you too" Julia's Mom said.

"Coming." We said back running after them into the back of the pub looking at a bricks wall.

"Julia do you remember how to get into Diagon alley?" Her mom asked.

"Yup," She said. "with your wand three up and two across"

Her mother did has she was told one of the bricks move a little then the rest of the bricks moved into formed arch way.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places that J. right but I do own my Oc's_**

**_Ch.3_**

We had arrived to Diagon Alley. As we walked though the arch way Diagon alley was one of my favorite place in the wizarding world.

"We have to go to Gringotts first." Julia Mom said.

"Sweet." We both said.

As we walk towards Gringotts we looked that all the shops. We counties to walk till we saw Gringotts it snow white coloring that rose like a sky scare compacted to the other little shops. As we walked up the stairs we saw the door goblin and the bronze doors he bow then he opened the door allowing us in we then saw the sliver doors that saiding not to steal then the next two goblins bows we then we were in the lobby of the bank. Julia and I always thought it was cool. Both Julia Mom and Mom found two free goblins.

"Good afternoon" Both Julia Mom and Mom said.

"We would like to make a with drawl from the Sullivan safe." Mom said.

"Do you have a key Ma'am?" the goblin that was helping Mom asked.

"Right here." Mom said taking out a golden key with two in carving one a hippylocan on one side and the other was a lily.

The other goblin that was helping Julia and her mom asked the same question. Her mother took out a golden key too. Two other goblins came out one took Mom and me and the other took Julia and her Mom to are Vaults. Mine families vault was number 212.

"Key please?" the goblin asked.

Mom gave it to him then opened the vault. I saw the huge amounts of coins after we got a much coins that we would need we went back up to the sunlight and heat.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about it._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer: I don_**

**_Ch.4_**

As we left Gringotts.

"The two of you go get your robes," Julia mom said "And we get your books"

"Sure" We both said. Then ran toward Madam Malkin's robes shop.

As we walked in Madam Malkin saw me she came over to us and hug me.

"Samantha you had growth of Mother would be so proud, Hogwarts," She said.

"Yes Miss. Malkin" I said "Same with my friend Julia" we had toward the back of the shop we both then got on footstools.

Madam Malkin and her assisted both slipped long black robes over our heads then started to pin it to the right length it took a Few minutes.

"You're both done" Madam Malkin said.

"Thank you" We both said popping down from the footstools we then left the shop after that and headed to flourish and blotls.

We made there as are mothers were coming out. We then made are way to the owl emporium. Mom let me get a dark grey screech with bright orange eyes owl I called him Sagitta. Julia got a light brown barn owl she called her Tara.

"All that left is to get your wands" Mom said Ollivander had been around still 382 B.C.

"Good afternoon" A soft male voice said then came out with his short white hair and grey eyes from the back of the shop wearing a dark green jacket with black pants.

"Hi" Julia and I said.

"I was wondering went you two would come to see me Julia Criofan and Samantha Sullivan," said "getting your wands who wanted to go first"

"I will" Julia said.

"Good, good Miss Criofan let me see," Mr. Ollivander said he took out a long tape measure with sliver markings out of her pocket "What is your wand arm?"

"Right" Julia said back.

"Good," Mr. Ollivander said then started to measure everything. "All Ollivander wands had a core of powerful magical substance, Miss. Criofan we used unicorn hair, phoenix tail feather, and heart strings of dragon. Try this one maple and unicorn hair, nine inches" said the wand shoot out purple fireworks.

"Seven Galleons please" Julia mom give it to him.

"Now Miss Sullivan if you will what is your wand arm?" asked

"Right hand" I answer he did the same thing that is he did to Julia.

"Let see cherry and dragons heart strings nine inches" said nothing happed with the wand I gave it a little swing still nothing.

"I wonder" he whisper .

"Let see Willow and phoenix feather twelve inches" He said taking the other wand a away and give me a other the wands then shoot out bright blue fireworks.

"Very curious" he mumbled to himself I didn't hear him "Seven Galleons please" Mom pay for it.

We then left the alley by walked back thought the archway into the pub Julia and I hugged again. We wouldn't see each other till September first. As we walked back home I was thinking about quidditch my Dad taught how to ride a broom the one I own was a Clean sweep Five.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclamer : I don't own any Harry potter people or places that J.K. Rowling but I do own my Oc's_**

**_Ch.5_**

The rest of the month went by like a comet September first as I woke up I could feel butterfly in my gut. I pushed myself up and out of bed I pulled on a pair of black jeans with a brown t shirt with an army jacket and black sneakers. I then walk down stairs Mom was making eggs, sausages, and toast.

"Worried?" Dad asked.

"A little" I said back.

"Your be fine sweetheart," Mom said. "Now sit and eat before your food get cold"

I did as I was told after breakfast. Dad went off to work kissing both Mom and I on the forehead. I helped Mom load the car which was a black land rover with my tunck and Sagitta sleeping peaceful in his cage. As we headed to Kings Court Station Mom kept said I would be fine and make a lot of friends. After we make it we started to walk to the gate Mom gave me my ticket. After that we saw the Weasley all red hairs wizard family Dad work with that the Ministry of Magic.

"Molly it had been awhile" Mom said.

"Lyra it had been a while,"Mrs. Weasley said. "Samantha you had growth like a weed"

"Thanks " I said.

"Hey Sam!" I heard before getting crushed into hug by Fred and George.

"Hey guys" I said.

"So it your first year then stay with Ron"Mrs. Weasley said. "Fred go on"

"He not Fred I'm mine" Fred said.

"Sorry George"Mrs. Weasley said.

"Only joking Mom I'm Fred" Fred said.

He then went though the barrier then George followed.

"Excess me?" a boy Ron and I age asked coming over to where we were he was wearing dark grey shirt under a blue and grey flammel long selves with brown pants he had short black hair with green eyes behind round glasses that was held together by tape. He had a turck like the rest of us.

"Yes dear trying to get though the barrier first time going to Hogwarts dear it Ron and Samantha too,". She then expand how to get through the barrier "Go on before Ron and Samantha"

"Okay" The boy said he ran a little then disappeared though the barrier. We then went though that went I saw it the Hogwarts express. It was bright red with black around the engine with smoke coming out from the top. Above the train was a sign that said Hogwarts express eleven o'clock.

"Sam" I heard I then turn to see Julia she was wearing dark blue jeans with black t-shirt with black conversers with a grey jacket.

"Hey" I said as her Mom and her came over .

"Molly Weasley is that you?" Julia Mom asked.

"Susan Criofan I haven't see you for years Julia you growth like Samantha" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks" Julia said Mom made both of are trucks light so we could pull them on to the train.

"Both of you be good," Are your Mom's yelled Mom blow me a kiss as the train pulled out. "See you that Christmas"

"Will do Mom!" We yelled back we start trying to find a cabinet all the cabinets were full till we found one had the boy from earlier, Ron and a girl with long black hair pulled into a lose bun she was tall and skinny she had brown eyes she had on black jeans with a blue shirt dark purple sneakers she had four piercing in her ears. I slid the door open "Do you mind every ever is full?" I asked.

"Nope come in" the other boy said.

"Thanks" I said had we both came in then sitting next to the black hair boy and Julia next in between Ron and the other girl "Sam Sullivan" I said shaking the boy hand

"Julia Criofan" Julia said.

"Rae Chief" The girl said.

"Ron Weasley' Ron said.

"Harry Potter" The boy said.

We talking about normal thing around noon the door opened again.

a elderly woman said. "Anything off the carts dears?"

Harry and I bought some of everything Ron e all the candy to Harry then a Chocolate frog Harry had jumped out of the window.

"That bloody luck they only have one good jump you wanted to card more," Ron said. "This is Scabber Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow wanted to see"

"Sure" We said he pulled his wand clear his throat. The door opened for a second time and a girl with bushed brown hair and brown eyes she was wearing her new Hogwarts robes "Have you seen a toad a boy name Neville lose one?" The Girl said

"Sorry but no" We said.

"Oh.. are you doing magic" She asked meaning Ron. "Let see then"

"Sunshine Daisies, butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow" Ron said nothing happened.

"Are sure that is a real spell?" The girl asked "It not a really good one I mean I had turn a few simple spells but there all work for me" she then pulled out her wand and came in I move over a little she then sat in front of Harry "for example" She said the point her wand that Harry "ocles reaipero that better isn't"

Harry took off his glasses to look "Your Harry Potter" She said "I'm Hermione Granger and you all are"

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said.

"Julia Criofan" Julia said.

"Rae Chief" Rae said.

"Samantha Sullivan" I said.

"Well if I were you I would get your robes on we be getting to hogmeads soon" Hermione said then left.

The guys went out and waited as we changed into are robes we then switch so the guys could change sixteen minutes later we come into Hogmeads station.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places that J. but I do own my Oc's_**

**_Ch.6_**

As we exited the train we were told not to take are trunks off the train.

"First years! First years over here! All right there Harry" Said a huge man with a black bred and hair.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said with Ron, Rae, Julia and I standing next to him.

"C'mon Follow me – anymore first years,?" Hagrid said. "Mind your steps, now first years follow me!" As we walked down a path it was dark on each side around us. The boy who loses his toad would cry now and again. We counties to walk down the path till it open to see the castle and the black lake.

"No more than four to a boat" Hagrid called Julia, Rae, and I got into a boat with together with a other girl who had blond hair put into pigtails. Rae started too talked to the other girl we found out her name was Hannah Abbott. Harry and Ron were in another boat with the girl called Hermione and the boy who lose his toad. "Everyone in" Hagrid shouted "Right then forward!" then the boats went across the lake we could see the castle better with it towers and walls.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about it_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter thing that J.k. Rowling right but I do own my Oc's_**

After the boat ride we started up of a fight of stone steps then stop in front of a huge oak door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked. He then raised one of his huge fists and then knocked three times on the door. It then swing open we then walked up on a marble stairs case on top of the stairs in front of two huge wooden doors was a tall, black hair witch in emerald green robes stood there waiting. She had a stern face on.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said. she had a Scottish accent "I will take them from here welcome to Hogwarts the start if term feast will begin shortly but before you can take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, while your are here your house is like your family here the four houses are Gryffindor, hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each with famous witches and wizards" she then went to explain the house point's thing "the sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes wait here" she said then turns and walked into the hall.

"So it truth the real Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" a boy voice said. He came closer he had whitish blond hair with a pointed face he had two boys on each side of him "Oh, this is Crabbe and this Goyle, and the name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron laughed quietly.

"You think my name funny , do you? No need to ask who you are my father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Ron got pissed Julia, Rae, I give Malfoy a dirty look he turned his back to us again. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than other, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong kind. I can't help you there" he offered Harry his hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong kind for myself thanks" Harry said back Malfoy ears become pinks just like his cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," He said colder and slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you got the same as your parents"

He was about to said something more but was taped on the shoulder by Professor McGonagall. He went back down.

"We waiting, formed two lines" Professor McGonagall said as we walked though the two huge doors. I first there were five tables one for the Professors and the head master. Professor McGonagall stops us in the middle of two long tables the ceiling was the night sky with hundreds of candles floating there was a four legged stool in front of all the students on the top of the stool was an old pointed wizard hat it had been patched, frayed and very dirty the hat began to sing after that

"When I called your name you will come and put on the hat and sit on the stool and be sorted" she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah came up it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted I smile the table on the left cheered.

"Adams, Ryan!" Professor McGonagall called a boy with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Slytherin" the sorting hat shouted.

"Bones, Susan!" Professor McGonagall called

"Hufflepuff" The sorting hat shouted

"Boot, Terry!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw" The sorting hat shouting the table on the far right cheered.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw" The sorting hat shouting the table on the far right cheered.

"Brown, Lavender!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor" The sorting hat shouted.

"Bulstrode , Millicent!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin" the Sorting hat shouted.

"Chief Rae!" Professor McGonagall called She walked up put the hat on.

"Ravenclaw" The sorting hat shouted.

"Crabbe, Vincent!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted.

"Criofan , Julia!" Professor McGonagall called she went up.

"Gryffindor" The sorting hat shouted.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Hufflepuff" the sorting hat shouted.

"Finnigan, Seamus!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat shouted.

"Goyle,Gregory!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin" The sorting Hat shouted.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat shouted.

The boy who kept losing his toad was called.

"Longbottom , Neville!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat shouted.

"MacDougal, Morag!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw" the sorting hat shouted.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall called the hat barely touched his head it yelled.

"Slytherin" He went to join Crabbe and Goyle over that the Slytherin table.

"Danielle Moon!" Professor McGonagall Called.

"Ravenclaw" The sorting hat shouted.

"Neville Peter!" Professor McGonagall called My cousin with short dirty blond hair with blue eyes came up.

"Gryffindor" the Sorting hat called.

"Theodore Nott!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin" The sorting hat shouted.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin" The sorting hat shouted.

"Patil, Padma!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw"The sorting hat shouted.

"Patil Parvati!"Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor"The sorting hat shouted.

"Perks, Sally Anna!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Hufflepuff" The sorting hat shouted.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called it became very quiet Harry went up it took a few minutes.

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat Shouted.

"We got Potter!…. We got Potter!" Fred and George yelled

"Ress, Dustin!" Professor McGonagall called a boy with short black hair with dark purple eyes.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted.

he walk passed me he simked that me as he passed.

"Sullivan Samantha!" Professor McGonagall called I walked up Professor McGonagall put the Sorting hat on my head it went over my eyes.

"Very brave, but still wise, and loyal" The hat whisper to me "Gryffindor!" It then yelled.

I smiled as I pulled off the hat and gave it to Professor McGonagall then ran to sit next to Julia "Thomas, Dean" Professor McGonagall called "Gryffindor" the sorting hat shouted

"Turpin, Lisa!" Professor McGonagall called who was the last girl.

"Ravenclaw" the sorting hat shouted.

"Way,Gerard!" Professor McGonagall called he had short brown hair and true blue eyes he was tall and thin.

"Hufflepuff" the sorting hat shouted.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Professor McGonagall called.

"I know what to do with you" the Hat said "Gryffindor" Harry seem happy all the Weasley were in Gryffindor.

The last student "Zabini, Blaise !"Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin" The sorting hat shouted.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the list and took the sorting hat away The Head master Albus Dumbledore gave a welcome to all of us. After Dumbledore said those words the food appeared meaning the feast had started they were all different types of food from roast beef to peppermint humbugs. Julia and I try everything.

"This is some of the best foods." Julia said to me.

"Yup" I said back Ron went to grabbed a other piece of chicken. But sir Nicholas ghostly head pop out my Dad told me about him.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Percy said to him "how was your summer?"

"Horrible I demined to joined the headless hunt" His said.

"I know you my brothers called you nearly headless nick!" Ron said.

"I would prefer you called me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy" Sir Nicholas said back.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Seamus Finnigan asked

"Like this" Sir Nicholas said then pulled his head sideways it can off but it look like it was on a hinge. After he seem happy about he went off floating away. Then desserts came we counties to talk after desserts Dumbledore gave all of us a few notices like the forbidden forest in banned to all students, that the three floor right sides is forbidden to go into, and quidditch trails are in two weeks. After the song we all head up to beds Percy led us first years Gryffindor we went through like everything like meeting Peeves the evil poltergeist after getting pass him we made it to a portrait of very large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis" Percy said.

The portrait swung forward to shows a round hole in the wall we all went in to see the common room with deep red Percy shows us girls one door to are dormitory and the boys to a other. As we walked up the spiral staircase we found are rooms with five four posters bed with deep red velvet curtains. Are trunks were up against are beds we were to tried talk we get a P.J. on and crashed.

"This school rules" I said to Julia before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_**tell me what you think but be kind .**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or Places but I do own my Oc's **_

**_Ch.8_**

After a good few weeks I got the hang of getting to class Julia was the same way I did feel bad for Harry he was being treating like an animal in a zoo. Sir Nick would help and show the best route go get to classes. Peeves were the worst he would throw thing that you if you were late. Filch was evil he would yell that you for no reason his pet, Mrs. Norris was evil too. The class were different like Astronomy the study of stars on Wednesday that midnight which I love, then we have three times a week was Herbology with Professor Sprout. Then there was History of Magic that class could put you to sleep so fast history of magic for the class taught by a ghost Professor Binns. Then there was Professor Flitwick you teach Charms he was very small teacher. Professor McGonagall told us that Transfiguration was a very powerful and dangerous magic she charge her desk into pig then back it was good after a long time fighting notes we all were given a match and told to turn it into needle by the end of the lesson Hermione, Julia, and I turn into little needles. Everyone include Julia was defense against the dark arts but Professor Quirrell lesson was somewhat a joke his classroom smelled with the garlic was over bearing. I hate it so did the others the whole reason why because he met a couple of vampires in Romania and he still scared that they were come and get him. That what I heard from the twins and that his turban which he got off a prince was full of garlic knots. On Fridays we were sucked in double potions with the Slytherin which I was going to hate Snape always favors them. As we eat Breakfast the owls delivery mail and stuff Sagitta came flying down and landed in the table carrying a note.

"Hey Sagitta." I said. Petting his on the head he hoo in response Tara carrying the daily prophet.

"Hey Tara." Julia said giving her a piece of bacon.

Hedwig was carrying a note he gave her a piece of toast. I opened the note to see my mom and a dad handwriting.

"_I so happy you got into Gryffindor, just your father and uncle_"- waited what uncle.

"_Hope all is well and love you_" I wrote something back. "_Hey and thanks I have to asked do you know anything about hair spells_" I put the note on Sagitta leg and he fly off.

"I don't believe it." I heard Julia said .

"Can't believe what?" I asked. looking over Julia shoulder and saw on the front cover on the daily prophet "_Break in at Gringotts_"

"what happen?" I asked.

"They saiding they think it was a dark wizards or witches," Julia said "that vault in question 713 nothing was stolen though"

"That the same vault that Hagrid emptied the same vault on the same day the break in." Harry said.

"You don't think?" Julia asked me.

"No" I said back.

We went to the dungeons for Potions Julia and I were sitting in the back . I dislike this room it weird me out all the jar animals and potions. Snape entered slamming the door after him "There will be no wand waving in here," Snape said he then started to role called but pause on Harry last "Ah Mr. Potter are new celebrity"

This made Malfoy and his group started to snicker. I growled that Julia gave that look I rolled my eyes back lucky Snape didn't see me or Julia. After that he sends us to work on some potion. Harry and Ron were in one group. Julia and I were another wrote fine He would criticize everyone expect the Slytherin Neville hurt himself and got red boils on his arms and legs he moaned in pain.

"Idiot boy," Snape snarled. "Take him up to the hospital!" He yelled Seamus.

He turns on Harry and Ron I allowed my teeth to show in anger face. Julia pats me on the shoulder and shaking her head saiding no.

"Potter you didn't tell him not to add the quills," he said angrily. "That another point from Gryffindor."

I couldn't take anymore "It isn't his fault what happed!" I growled He rounded on me.

"What did you said?" He asked.

"I said it isn't his fault." I hissed.

"Five points from Gryffindor," He said. "What to try for five more Ms. Sullivan?"

"No Sir." I said back.

"Good." He said.

After the hour we walked up from the dungeons we had lose seven points. Ron told us Snape have taken points from Fred and George all the time. It didn't help Harry and Ron went down Hagrid's to see him. Hannah, Rae, and Julia went to the library while I went to the common room I need to think and mom always told me "_to draw is to think_" I counties to walked till I was in front of the fat lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput draconis." I answer. she open and I walked in and started to go up to my dormitory but got pulled down by two pair of hands "Hey get off!" I yelled.

"Clam down Sammy." Fred said.

"We wanted to see you." George said. They them drop me on one of the conch. "Tell us what happed in Potions with dear old Snape" I told them the whole thing they laughed

"That are gir.l" Fred said rubbing my head till my hair was crazy.

"Hey stop it." I said hitting that his hand.

"It time for dinner let go" George said pulling me up.

They bought me down to the great hall and there sat on both sides and Julia sat across with Harry and Ron.

_**Tell me what you think but be nice about it**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places that J. right but I do own my Oc's_**

**_Ch.9_**

After I found out we had flying lesson on Thursday with the Slytherin

"Typical," Harry said darkly at breakfast, "Just what I always wanted to make an idiot of myself on a broomstick in front Malfoy"

"You don't know if going the only idiot on a broomstick." Ron said back Julia and I were sitting across from them.

"He is right you know Harry," Julia said. "Malfoy is probably a showoff"

"His bark is worst then his bite." I added.

"Morning Sammy." George said sitting on my other side and Fred sated across from us.

"Morning Fred, George." I said.

Neville have getting a remember ball and showed all of us. Neville also told us he had never been on a broomstick for his whole life I thought that was a good idea. Hermione was the same way butt she read a book all about broomstick and told us all fact and such. As she did this Malfoy came by and grabbed Neville remember ball Harry and Ron jumped up wanting a fight thankful Professor McGonagall came by.

"What go on?" She asked.

"Malfoy took my remember ball." Neville squeak out.

"I was just looking." He sneered dropping the ball but on the table it started to rolled off I grabbed before it fell. Malfoy then walked but to his table and sated in between Crabbe and Goyle. That afternoon all the first year Gryffindors headed down to grounds courtyard for the flying lessons right by the forbidden forest the Slytherin were already there waiting are teacher Madam Hooch had short grey hair bright yellow eyes that could rival a hawk.

"Well, what are all of you waiting for!" she yelled "Everyone stand by a broomstick come on what are waiting for?"We ran over a broomstick and waited for more info "Stick out your right hand over your broom" she said walking up and down the lines "And say up!"

"Up!" Everyone yelled Harry and mine's jumped right into are hand. Ron yelled up it then came flying up and hit him in the nose he then grabbed his nose. Harry and I laughed a little "Shut up Harry, Sam." He said.

Hermione simply rolled over and back Neville refused to move that all Julia came up in few second after Harry and I's after everyone broomsticks came up in their hand Madam Hooch showed us all how to get on the brooms without hurting are self or others and correcting some people grips she then told Malfoy he has doing for wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you will kick off from the ground hard," she said "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and come back down on my whistle – three-two-"

But Neville brooms freak out and pushed off hard. "Come back boy!" she yelled.

But Neville went straight – twelve feet – twenty feet. He looked has pale has a ghost he then lose his grip and came flying down he then stop from a torch light he then felled again we all ran towards him but Madam Hooch was already there looking over Neville then helped him up.

"Broken wrist," she mutter she then turn to us. "None of you are to move when I take Longbottom to the hospital wing! You leave the brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch" come on dear"

Neville with his face covered in tears with his hands holding his wrist walking away with Madam Hooch helping him. As soon there was no of earshot Malfoy burst out laughing

"Did you see his face the great lump." The other Slytherin joined in.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Parvati snapped.

"Ooh sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson a Slytherin girl with a fair that look like a pig "I never thought you'd like fat little crybabies"

"Shut it Parkinson," I said "If you messed with one Gryffindors you messed with all of us"

"Like you can talk Sullivan" She said.

"Look," Malfoy said grabbing something out of the grass. "It the stupid thing Long bottom's grandmother sent him" he held the remembrall

"Give it here Malfoy" harry said quietly everyone got quiet Malfoy smiled evilly .

"I think l'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find how about in a tree?" Malfoy said.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled but Malfoy jumped onto his broomstick and flow up and hover by a oak tree.

"Come and get Potter!" Malfoy yelled up Harry grabbed his broom.

"No,!" Hermione shouted "Madam Hooch told us not to move"

Harry didn't hear her.

He jumped on the broom and kicked hard off the ground and continued up Julia, Ron, and I whoop for Harry as he stopped and hover in front of Malfoy. He looks shocked.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry called "or l'll knock you off your broom"

"Oh, Yeah?" Malfoy sneered Harry went straight toward Malfoy like a javelin Malfoy douched .

"No Crabb and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy!" Harry yelled again.

"Catch it if you can then!" Malfoy yelled and the remembrall and fly back down to the Slytherin. Harry went flying after it he needed hit one of the windows but stop a inch grabbing the ball and fly back to the ground we cheered for him.

"Harry Potter!" We all heard and turn to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "Come with me" She to Harry there went with her

"Said goodbye to your little friend" Parkinson said to Julia and I growled back that her Madam Hooch can back and finished the lesson we all went to are common rooms to rest or do something we have not heard a thing about Harry we started to worried as we had to dinner as soon we got into the hall we saw Harry there sitting we walked over Ron seated next to him. Julia and I sated across from them Harry then told the whole story.

"Your joking." Ron said.

"Seeker," Julia said "But first years never – you must be the youngest house player in-"

"A century," Harry said have eat "McGonagall told me"

"Well it is in your blood," I said "My Dad said your Dad was seeker here"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yea that what my Dad said he was Keeper for the same house there won that year in the trophy room." I said The twins came over.

"well done Harry," George said in a low voice."Wood told us we all the team too beaters"

"Were going to win the house cup this year I know it," Fred said "Got to go lee Jordan said he found a new secret passed way out of the school bye and Sammy behave"

There they left. Malfoy came over with Crabb and Goyle.

"Enjoy your last meal Potter? When are you going back to the Muggles?" Malfoy said.

"You're a lot braver now that your feet are on the ground and your little friends are with you" Harry said coolly Crabb and Goyle couldn't do a thing but cranked they knuckles.

"I take you anytime on my own," Malfoy said. "Tonight if you what Wizard's duel wands only no contact what the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron said "I'm his second, who yours?"

"Crabbe," he said "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room"

After that Malfoy was gone with Crabb and Goyle back to the Slytherin table.

"Why did you agree to that?" I asked.

"What is a wizard duel?" Harry asked. "What do you mean you're my second"

Ron then explain the whole wizard duel.

"Excuse me" We looked up to see Hermione.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place" Ron muttered.

Hermione didn't hear him and talked to Harry.

"I couldn't help but hear what you and Malfoy were saying" Hermione said.

"Bet you could." Ron muttered again.

"- And you mustn't go wondering around the castle at night think about the points you'll lose for Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"And it's really none of your business." Harry said.

"Goodbye." Ron said.

After she left both Julia and I hit both of them.

"Hey what was that for?" they're both asked.

"For picking on a other Gryffindor." We said back.

As night came we return to the common room. Ron and Harry were going to go. Julia and I were to tried to go the guys understood that. We went up the girl's dormitory had soon has Julia head hit the pillow she was no like a light. I was somewhat in-between awake and asleep then I heard someone getting up and leaving. I didn't care I knew it was Hermione. After a while I fall asleep. I wake up about three a.m. I heard someone entered the dormitory I looked up to see Hermione coming in with a look that could kill

"What up Hermione." I said sleepy rubbing one of my eyes.

"Oh sorry for wake you up." She whisper.

"It okay," I whisper back her bed for right next to mine. "what happed"

"Those boys are lucky not to get founded with Neville and I," She whisper back "we saw a huge three headed dog that was guarding something"

"What?" I asked pushing myself up.

"I tell you in the morning" She whisper getting into bed.

"Fine" I whisper back then falling fast asleep.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter people or places that J. right but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.10_**

The next morning Hermione told me her side of the story we then walked down stairs to the great hall for breakfast. I heard the same from Harry and Ron, Malfoy came by to say something to Julia and I but was shocked to see Harry and Ron was still here I smirked a little went he came by. Harry had filled Ron, Julia, and I about the package that Hagrid picking up the package that was moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts we were giving idea why would it need such heavy protection

"It's either really dangerous or really valuable" Ron said.

"It's could really powerful too." Julia. and I said ,

"Or all three" Harry said .

Neville and Hermione didn't really see what was under the trapdoor and the dog. All Neville cared about was never going back to the dog. Hermione refused to talk to Harry and Ron but was more than willing to talk to Julia and me. the Owls came down again but six large screech owls came flying down with a long thin package it dropped right in front us Harry ripped open the letter first he read then passed it to Ron Harry was smirking a little. He then passed to Julia we both read the note.

"A Nimbus two thousand!" Ron moaned "I've never even touched one"

We left the hall quickly wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before are first class but halfway across the hall we found the way up stairs running passed Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy grabbed the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said then throwing back to Harry with a mix of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it now Potter, first years aren't allowed them" Malfoy said.

Ron couldn't resist. "It's not any old broomstick," Ron said "it's a Nimbus two thousand what did you got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron ginned at us. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about It, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back "I suppose you and your brothers can buy it twig by twig."

Right before Ron could throw a punch Professor Flitwick came by.

"Not Fighting I hope children" He said.

" Potter was sent a broomstick Professor" Malfoy said.

"Yes, Yes that right," Professor Flitwick said smiling that Harry "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special reason and what model is it"

"It a nimbus two thousand Sir," Harry said "And it all Malfoy thanks"

We headed up the common room trying not to laughed. "Well it is true" Harry said as we headed up the marble staircase he went on about the whole remember ball .

"So I supposed that you think that a reward for breaking rules" Hermione said from behind us she look like she was going to rip off some one head off.

The guys disagree with her she then walk off still looking pissed off. For the rest of the day went unvented Even though Harry kept daydreaming that dinner he eat whatever he could grabbed then ran to quidditch practice. Julia, Ron, and I work on are home work. Halloween had finally arrived that morning we work up to the smell of baking pumpkins, that morning in Charms class Professor Flitwick told us we were going to learn make thing fly. He spilt us up into pairs Julia and I were one, Rae and Neville , Harry and Seamus and Hermione and Ron "Don't forgot the wrist movement we were working on Swish and flick , swish and flick" Professor Flitwick said.

That first nothing happened it was hard Hermione and Ron were doing the same thing they were arguing over how to said the spell as Hermione said the spell

"Wingardium Leviosa" The feather soared up about four feet above they head.

"Oh very good," Professor Flitwick said. "Everyone see here, what Miss Granger done"

By the end of the class Ron was in a bad mood.

"I see why no one like to be by or around her." Ron said.

As we walked to are next class Hermione then bumped Ron and continue to walk away I could had swore I saw tears. After she was gone I hit Ron over the back of his head

"Ow what was that for?" Ron asked holding his head.

"Stop picking on Hermione, Ron she one the smarter witch of this year" I said back.

Hermione was gone in the next class and for the rest of the afternoon. As we headed down to the Halloween feast we over headed Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was crying her eyes out in the bathroom and wanted to left alone I gave Ron a look after hearing this. As we saw the decorations they were truly great after a while I went to see if Hermione was ok.

"Hermione" I called as I entered the girl bathroom.

"Yes," She called back sounding like a little mouse "I'm sorry for what Ron said" I called back.

"Thanks Samantha" She said back coming slowly out she eyes were all blood red from crying.

We both started to headed to the door then there was a troll we slowly walked back trying to get smaller and smaller into the far wall Hermione look like she was going to pass out. I was freaking out praying to god to save us. As the troll got closer, that went I saw Harry, Julia ,and Ron come running in the troll had stop and turn around and saw them it came towards them.

"Ow Ugly!" Ron yelled then threw a metal pipe that the troll it didn't work has plan, Harry was able to run around it and get to us.

"Run" he said I was able to pushed myself up pulling Hermione with me she was still in shock and not moving well we all yelled and scream to confused the troll. The troll then headed towards Julia and Ron Harry took off running and jumped landing on the troll and tied his hands around its neck nothing happened Harry then stick his wand up the troll nose.

"That wrong on so many level" I said.

The troll started to move trying to catch or throw Harry off. Hermione was still in shock Ron, Julia ,and I pulled out are wands not really sure what to do

We yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!" The Club went flying out the troll hand it soaring up and then turn upside down and came flying down and hit the troll it then fell and hit the floor making a huge boom that shake the whole room. Thankful Harry was all right he pushed himself up Julia, Ron and I were still holding are wands up Hermione was the only one able to talk "Is it dead?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Julia and Ron said.

"I think you guys knock it out." Harry said.

Pulling his wand out of the troll nose it was covered in troll boogers. We heard loud and slamming footsteps I put my wand away it made us all look up Professor McGonagall appeared followed by Snape, and covering the rear was Professor Quirrell. As soon as Professor Quirrell saw the troll let out a little whimper and sat down on the floor holding his heart. Snape Look that the Troll to see if it was knock out. Professor McGonagall came over looking pissed off .

"What on earth were you thinking" She said with cold fury like a freezing blast of air. "You're lucky you weren't killed why are not in your dormitory?"

Snape Gave Harry a quick piercing look Harry looked down.

"Please Professor McGonagall they were looking for us." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, Miss Sullivan?" she asked.

Hermione was able to pushed herself off me.

"We were looking for the troll because we thought we could handle it on our own." Hermione said.

"If they didn't find us we were be dead now," I said. She started to yelled that us then send us off to the common room as we upstairs she was still quiet."Can't believe you lie to Professor McGonagall"

"Please don't tell anyone Samantha?" She asked.

"Your secret safe with me and don't called me Samantha all my friends called me Sam." I answer.

"What I'm your friend?" she question.

"Yup." I said back.

We finally made it to the tower.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Pig snout." I answer.

We walked in to the common room to see everyone was eating we waited for the other five minutes later Harry, Julia, and Ron came in.

"Guess what happened Sam?" Julia asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We got fifteen points for the troll." Julia said.

"Sweet." I said back. After the night Hermione became part are group.

**_Tell me what you think but nice about it._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclamer:I don't own any Harry Potter people or Places that J. rights but I do own my Oc's_**

**_Ch. 11_**

As the next day came in it became colder and windy Quidditch would be staring soon. I was a fan of the Holy head Harpies mainly because it was all witch team. Hagrid would defrost broomsticks for quidditch this Saturday was the first game of the season Gryffindor vs. Slytherin the day before the match we were all together Harry, Hermione, Ron and I. Julia was with Lavender and Parvati and her twin Padma we were in one of the freezing courtyard during a break Hermione had created a small blue fire that she put into a small jam jar we had our backs to it trying to warmed up then Snape crossed the yard it became colder we came closer trying to hind the fire from his eyes. He came over in a slight limp.

"What that you got there Potter?" Snape snarled Harry show him the book that Hermione lent him "_Quidditch through the Ages_"

"Library books are not to be taken out of the school," Snape said. "Give it to me five points form Gryffindor"

"He made that up!" Ron growled as he limped away

"What wrong with his leg?" I asked.

"I don't know but I hope it hurt him." Ron said.

That night in the common room it was louder than normal Harry, Hermione, Ron ,and I were sitting by a window Hermione was proof reading Harry and Ron charms homework Harry couldn't eat peaceful on the chair He pushed himself up the chair and told us he was going to asked Snape for the book he went though the doorway and left.

"I hope he get that book back." I said.

"Yea I hope so." Ron said back.

Harry came back in later "Well did you get?" Ron asked.

As he came over to sat next to us. "What wrong?" I asked in a low then told us what he saw

"You know what that mean," Harry said. "He tried to get whatever the dog guarding"

" No he won't," Hermione said. "He made not be nice but he won't try to steal something the Dumbledore is keeping safe and sound"

"Sorry Hermione but I have to put my money on Harry," Ron and I said

"Then what is the dog keeping safe?" I asked to myself.

As we went up to bed it was quiet to quiet I heard tipping on the window I saw it was Sagitta holding a letter in his berks I opened the window to let him in he dropped the letter in my hand he then soared back to the owlery. I told myself to read it in the morning I pulled on black baggy pants and a baggy Holy head Harpies team shirt then crushed on to my bed and falls asleep. The next morning breakfast in the great hall was noisily everyone was talking about that quidditch match and filled with the smell of fried eggs and bacons. Harry wouldn't eat anything.

"You have to eat something." Hermione said.

"I'm not Hungry." Harry said back.

"Harry you have to eat," I said. "Have some toast and it better off to eat something."

Around eleven everyone headed down to the quidditch patch Julia and I meet Rae and Hannah down there. We sated with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean in the top row. We had made Harry a banner that said Potter for President Dean had made a large Gryffindor lion.

"Go Gryffindor!" We yelled.

Madam Hooch was refin the game all the players mount they brooms then they madam hooch blew her whistle Fifteen brooms rose up into the air and the game had started.

"The Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor what an Outstanding Chaser and rather Pretty too." Lee Jordan was commentary with Professor McGonagall behind him "Jordan!!!!" She yelled.

"Sorry Professor," Jordan said back. "And she really moving along up then passed it to Alicia Spinnet who Oliver wood found last year back to Johnson and but not the Slytherin capital Flint have the Quaffle and he off he stopped by Gryffindor keeper Wood and Gryffindor take control of the Quaffle Katie Bell of Gryffindor nice drive by Flint and is soaring down the field and Ouch that have to hurt hit in the back of the head by a bludger Slytherin take control of the Quaffle that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts but he blocked by a another bludger by Fred or George Weasley can't tell which" Lee said

"Go Fred." I said.

"Johnson get back possession of the Quaffle with a clear field in front she really flying avoid a speeding bludger the goal posts are in front come on Angelina Keeper Bletchley dives but misses GRYFFINDORS SCORE!!!!!!"

"Let Go Gryffindor!" All the Gryffindors called.

"Move up there, move along." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid!" We called Hermione and Ron move closer together so Hagrid would have more space to join us Julia, Hannah, Rae, and I move over also.

"Bin Watching' from me hut," He said showing off a large pair of binoculars around his neck "But It isn't the same as bein' in the crowd No side of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"No," Ron and I said. "Harry isn't doing nothing right now"

"But staying not of trouble." Hagrid said looking though his binoculars.

"Slytherin in Possession," Lee said "Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, Fred and George Weasleys and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the was that the snitch?" Lee said everyone started to talk Pucey dropped the Quaffle too busy looking for the flash of gold that passed his ear. Harry then took off flying same with the Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs they were neck and neck they were going faster and faster after the snitch the Chasers had forgotten what they were supposed to do and floated in midair to watch.

"Go Harry!" I yelled. Harry was way faster then we saw it Flint blocked Harry he was then was holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" All us Gryffindors scream Madam Hooch was talking angrily that Flint then gave us the Gryffindors a free shot.

"Send him off, ref Red Card!" Dean was yelled this "What are you talking about Dean?" Ron asked.

"Red Card!" Dean was still said. "In Soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean" Ron said back.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hagrid said.

"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating." Lee said.

"Jordan" professor McGonagall growled.

"I mean, after that open and horrible foul" Lee said.

"Jordan I'm warning you" Professor McGonagall said

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, which is taken by Spinnet, who puts it away no trouble that all Gryffindor is still in possession" Lee said.

Harry dodged another Bludger which also hit him in the head his broom gave a unexpected startling lurch the broom started to going crazy trying to take him off like he couldn't control the broom. "Slytherin in possession Flint with the Quaffle passes Spinnet passes Bell hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose only joking Professor Slytherin score oh no…."

The Slytherin were cheering. No one seemed to have see Harry broom except me

"Dunno what Harry thinks he doing," Hagrid said looking though his binoculars "If I didn't know any better, I' didn't know better I'd say he lose control of his broom…but can't have…"

People finally saw what was happening to Harry and his broom the broom started to go into rolls the whole crowd gasped Harry was dangling form it he was only holding on with one hand.

"Please god" I whisper out looking up.

"Did the crashed with Flint do something to the broom?" Seamus whisper.

"Can't have," Hagrid said worried in his voice. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful dark magic –no student could do this on a nimbus two thousand"

Hermione had grabbed the binoculars and look into the crowd. "What are you doing?" Ron asked his face all gray.

"I knew it," Hermione said. "It Snape –look"

Ron and I grabbed the binoculars and look though to see Snape eyes fixed on Harry and he was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something – jinxing the broom." Hermione said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said. Before we could said a thing Hermione was gone Ron was watching Harry form the binoculars and I was watching. Everyone were on the feet watching the twins try to help Harry to help but it didn't work the broom kept going up. Flint had the Quaffle and scored five times but no one noticing.

"Come on Hermione" We muttered Harry Broom finally went back to normal.

"Neville you can look Harry ok" I said.

Harry came flying down he then clap his hand over his mouth like he was going to throw up he then went on all fours and something gold fell into his hand,

"I've got the snitch!" he shouted waving it over his head the game had end.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint howled Lee shouted the results Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

We had tea that Hagrid hut Fang lay his big head on my knee.

"It was Snape," Ron said. "Hermione, Sam, Julia, and I saw it he was cursing your broomstick, muttering he wouldn't take his snake like eyes off you"

"That Rubbish," Hagrid said. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

We are gave Hagrid a look.

"I found out something about him," Harry told Hagrid "He tried to get pass that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he trying to steal whatever it's guarding" Hagrid dropped his teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid then asked.

"Fluffy?" We asked.

"Yeah- he's mine- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" we asked.

"Now, don't asked me anymore," Hagrid said gruffly. "That's top secret, that is"

"But Snape is trying to steal it" Harry said.

"That rubbish," Hagrid said. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort"

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried She final change her mind about Snape."I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" She said

"I'm tellin' yeh yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "I don't know why Harry broom acted like that you forget that dog an' you forgot what it's guardian, that between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flammel-"

"Aha!" Harry said "so there someone called Nicolas Flammel involved is there?"

"I shoulda have told you that" Hagrid said.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about it._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter People or places that J. rights but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.12_**

Christmas was getting closer one morning in the middle of December we work up to see several feet of snow the lake had froze over the twins were punished for making several snowballs that they would hit Quirrell in the back of the head. We can't wait for the break to started though the common room and great hall had fires the corridors had became cold plus with a freezing wind that who hit the windows of the classrooms Snape class became worst mainly being in the dungeons which we could see are breath

"I do feel so sorry," Malfoy said, two day before Christmas break "For all those people who have to stay that Hogwarts because they're not wanted at home"

We all knew he was talking about Harry Crabbe and Goyle laughed that this he was mainly saiding this because he was angry that Harry was doing great that Quidditch match. Ron and his brothers were staying that Hogwarts because their parents were going to Romania to see Charlie as we left the dungeons at end of that class we found a large fir tree blocking the corridor in front there were two huge feet with could that it was Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid, need any help?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I'm good thanks, Ron." Hagrid said.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy said.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hopping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts let me guess the hut of Hagrid must seem like a palace then that your family's used to." Ron jump that Malfoy right had Snape came up from the dungeons.

"Weasley!" He called Ron let go of Malfoy's robes.

"He was Forced, Professor Snape," Hagrid said. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"As that made be, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape said ."Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, be grateful it isn't more, Move along, all of you."

Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle walked past the tree taking needles off.

"I'll get him," Ron said. "One of these days, I'll get him"

"Cheer up it nearly Christmas," Hagrid said. "come on and see the great hall"

We all headed to the great hall it look amazing covered in holly and mistletoe on the walls with eleven now twelve trees.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one." Hermione and I said Hermione then reminds us about looking the library

"Oh yeah that right." Ron said.

"Just let it go and stop trying to find out it nothing to do with if you and the others," Hagrid said.

"You could just tell us and save us the trouble" Harry said.

"I'm not sayin' nothin'" Hagrid said We left and went to look for Famel's the search had not turn out go the guy was in no books we look today was no different.

"Your keep look while were gone right" Hermione said.

"What you're going home too Julia and Sam?" Harry asked.

"Yea I'm going home to see my mom and her boyfriend." Julia said.

"Going snowboarding in Switzerland." I said.

"Going to see my parents." Hermione said.

The day finally came that break started we were the train heading back home in are cabin was Hermione, Julia, Rae, and Myself. Rae had give me her address Julia and Rae were sleeping we bought are stuff with us. Julia and I bought are Owls and Rae bought lefty home.

"Snowboarding is going to be great," I said. "Hey what your home address."

She then told me and I told her mine the ride went uneven even those Julia and Rae saiding thing in they sleep as the train pulled in I woke up Julia by hitting her in the head she woke up.

"Hey what was that for?" she asked.

"It time to go duh," I said back. "Wake up Rae"

She stretch "Were here?" Rae asked.

"Yea let go." Julia said.

We left the train bringing are things with us we change into Muggles clothes after we walk through the barrier my Dad and he was wearing blue jeans with a black sweater and a black winter jacket was waiting with Julia mom who was wearing a long demine skirt with a dark blue women winter jacket Hermione parents were there waiting her parents look like her it funny wearing winter jacket and jeans. Rae Dad had geryish black hair with blue eyes he was tall about dad height he was wearing black pants with a grey winter jacket. We walk over there pushing are carts thankful we were wearing winter jackets .

"There my Sammy" Dad said hugging me.

"Stop it Dad," I said back hugging back "See you guys after break and happy holidays"

As we left the train station. "So you're ready for some snowboarding Sammy and see the family," Dad said. "You know it" I said back.

"Were go home dropped from the trunk and let Sagitta out of that cage and get mom and were off to Switzerland." Dad explain to me.

As we put the trunk in the black land rover.

"K" I said.

"What "K" mean?" Dad asked.

"It mean ok Dad" I said back We got into the land rover and drove home the drive quiet I saw mainly tired of the train ride/

"Are we using Foo powder or a portkey dad?" I asked.

"I think were using foo powder it up your mother," Dad said back We were in front of the house before we knew it "Sammy a little help" Dad called .

"Coming!" I called then running to the boot to help get the trunk down and into the house.

"Samantha." My mom called then getting pull into a hug."you have growth."

"Thanks mom" I said .

"Samantha I pack for you." Mom said.

"Mom." I moaned.

"Let me get something." She said as She gave me a black rolling bag luggage I quickly put the bag on the ground and opened it to show my normal clothes mainly jeans and t-shirts but also there was a dress which was black

"Mom what with the dress?" I asked.

"For the family dinner." Mom said back.

"Dear you know the family is laid back" Dad finally came to my sides. "Sammy go get you snowboard and a pair of PJ"

"yes Sir." I said then running off to get my snowboard.

My snowboard was a black body with a purple design the design was stars and moons but also a wolf howling. The PJ was a new Holy head Harpies with red and green plaid pants. "Thank you thank you" I called from upstairs then running downstairs and tackling my Dad into a tight bear hug.

"Your welcome Sammy," Dad said back. "It time to go were going my Foo powder"

Dad went first grabbing a little of the green powder then step into the fireplace "Jakobshorn lodge and resort!" he yelled then disappear into a green flames I then went in holding my snowboard and bag.

"Jakobshorn lodge and resort!" I called then the green fire come over me.

I then came sliding out of another fire place thankful out clashing into anything I pushed myself up and move out of the way as my Mom could out of the fireplace. The Lodge was huge with dark wood; in the center was couch and tables lucky for us this was a non-Muggles resort so we could us talk about magic freely on the couch was my cousin Peter, Will he was taller than others with brown hair and eyes who was a four year in Ravenclaw with Rose a three year in Hufflepuff she had long red hair and amber eyes.

"Sam I'm going to check us in" Dad said making Peter, Will, and Rose look up.

"Sam you here," Rose said "finally a other girl" She said getting up and hug me.

"Hey Rosie," I said hugging her back. "You ready to snowboard?" I asked.

"Hell yea" Peter and Will said back.

"Sam were in room 222 come on!" Mom called.

"Coming," I called back "See you guys later" then running to get to my parents.

The room was a suite with two queen sized beds on Christmas eve after a day of snowboarding I clashed into the one of the bed the next morning I ran down stairs to the lobby where they was a huge fir tree covered with balls of silver and gold Peter, Will, and Rose who were all ready down opening gifts.

I saw they was a good amount of gifts were waiting for me I jumped right in one was from Hermione she got me a box of pumpkin Pasty, Mrs. Weasley made me a Weasley sweater which was grey sweater with a black S on the center with homemade fudge Mom get me a draw pad and pencils. Dad got me a new poster of the Holy head Harpies my cousin's get me a book on the holy head harpies Julia got me a daily Rae send me chocolate chip cookies. We headed back home after two days.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or Places that J. rights but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.13_**

We came back a day before the term started Hermione kidded freak out went we found out about Harry being out of bed we started to give up hope on finding Nicolas Flamel the next day we found out Hermione is bad that wizard chess I was sitting next to Hermione.

"Don't talk to me for a minute" Ron said.

as Harry Sat next to him.

"I need to think-" "What wrong?" I asked.

As Ron saw Harry face he then told us that Snape was going to ref for the next match.

"Don't play." Hermione said.

"Say your ill" Ron said.

"Pretend you break your leg." Hermione said.

"Really break your leg." Ron said.

"You can't Harry." I said.

"I can't like Sam said," Harry said."There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out Gryffindor can't play"

We hear the portrait door open and Neville hop in.

"I bet you Malfoy did this" I whisper trying not to laughed.

Everyone was laughing Hermione ran up and performed the counter cruse. That once Neville legs came apart Hermione bought him over to sit.

"What Happened?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy" he said."I met him outside the library he was looking for someone to try it on."

"Tell Professor McGonagall," I said. "Report him."

He shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble" He whisper.

"You have to stand up to him Neville" Ron said.

"Don't let him talk all over you." I said Julia nodded her head

"There is no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy already done that." Neville chocked out.

I pated his back Harry pulled out a chocolate frog, and gave it to Neville.

"Your worth twelve of Malfoy's," Harry said "The sorting Hat made you a Gryffindor, didn't it? And Malfoy in rotten Slytherin."

Neville gave a weak smile to Harry.

"Thanks, Harry … I think I'm going to bed" Neville said then got up and gave Harry the card and went up to bed .

"Dumbledore," Harry said "I found him Flamel I told you I'd read that name somewhere, it was on the train"

After he said it Hermione jumped up and look happy like what we got on are first marks on homework.

"Stay here," She said then ran upstairs to the girl dormitories she then came back with a huge old book in her arms. "I never thought to look in here" she whispered happy "I got this out for a bit of light reading"

"Light?" Ron question She gave him a look she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it" she said "I knew it"

"Are we allowed to talk yet?" Ron asked annoyed I smirk a little.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whisper "Is the only known marker of the sorcerer's stone"

"What?" the boys asked.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione said back "don't you read look read this"

She then pushed the book to us Harry and Ron read it quickly. "See?" Hermione said. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's stone"

"He portably asked Dumbledore to keep it safe and sound for him." I said.

"A stone that make gold and stop dying," Harry said "No wonder Snape is after it anyone would be"

The next morning in DADA we were copying down different ways to treat were wolf bites I was force to sit next to Dustin Rees. Dustin was nice but forgetful the match was coming closer "I'm going to play if not Gryffindor is going to lose" Harry told us after the class.

"As long as we don't have to pick you put from the field." Hermione said back to him.

The match was getting closer the team was getting more worried Fred and George were too quiet potions class Snape was became worst mainly to Harry and I. The next afternoon we wish Harry good luck I also wish the twins luck I got pulled into a bear hug then let go. We went up and found seat by Peter, Dean, Neville, and Dustin the four of them asked why we bought are wands we have been working on the leg locker cruse Hermione and Ron were yelling at each other again Ron and I notching Snape face.

"I never see Snape that mad" Ron said.

"Yea" I said back .

"We off," Ron said as the match started "Ow"

I turn to see Malfoy.

"Oh sorry Weasley didn't see you there" he said ginning.

"Shut up Malfoy" I said back.

"Oh how long Potter is going to stay on his broom this time," Malfoy said. "What to bet what about you Weasley"

Ron didn't said a thing.

"Who wanted to know how they pick players for the Gryffindor team," Malfoy said. "They feel sorry for them see they let Potter who have no parents then the Weasley who have no money you should be on the team Longbottom because you have no brain" Neville went bright red and turn to face him.

"I'm worth twelve of you." Neville said back.

"If brain were gold you be proper then Weasley". Malfoy said back .

"Buzz off Malfoy." I said back.

"Sullivan's you be on the team to for being a blood traitor." Malfoy said back.

"I warning you Malfoy-one more word" Ron growling.

"Ron, Sam!" Hermione said quickly.

"Harry-" "What, Where?" We asked Harry suddenly went in to a crazy dive Hermione, and Julia stood up with their crossed fingers.

"You're in luck Weasley, Potters spotted some money on the ground" Malfoy said.

Ron snapped before Malfoy could said a thing Ron was fighting with him. I leap that Goyle and Neville help fight Crabbe.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione and Julia scream the two of them standing on the seats they didn't noticed us fighting.

"Ron!, Sam! Where you are the games over Harry won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Hermione and Julia were yelling and dancing Julia and Peter were hugging I pushed myself up with a knockout Goyle. I had a cut lips Neville passed out. Malfoy had a black eye. We bought Neville up to the Hospital wing. After a while later we were waiting for Harry he finally came up. "Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"We won! You won! we won!" Ron shouted pated Harry on the back "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, Sam Knock out Goyle, and Neville take to take on Crabbe on single handed he passed out but Madam Pomfrey says he be all right – talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone waiting for you in the common room we having a party Fred and George stolen so cakes form the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," Harry said without breath. "Let's find a empty room wait till you hear this…"

He popped his head in an empty room before pushing us in the empty room he then told us what happened .

"So you there right it the stone that and Snape is trying to get Quirrell to help him he asked how to get past Fluffy –and he said something about Quirrell magic I reckon there are over guarding the stone apart of Fluffy, loads of spells, portable, and Quirrell would have done so anti-dark arts spell that why Snape need to break through-"

"So you mean the stone's only save as longs as Quirrell stand up to Snape?" Hermione asked.

"It been gone by next week." Ron said.

"The Stone doom." I muttered.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about it_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or Places that J. rights but I do own my Oc's_**

**_Ch.14_**

Professor Quirrell became paler and paler everyday Ron would tell people to stop making fun of Quirrell's stutter every time we passed the three floor corridor we put our ears to make sure Fluffy was still growling inside. On my birthday at breakfast Ainbthech, Fechin and Sagitta came flying in carrying things. Went I opened the gift's Mom had gotten me a hair charm which was a little sliver owl, Dad got me a book about Celtic warriors. Though the day Fred and George would give me sweets. Peter came over that end of transfiguration and came me his birthday gift which happened to necklace of a wolf. Rae gave me home bake cookies, Hermione make me card, Julia gave me a new book on snowboarding, Harry and Ron gave me card too. We did the same thing for Julia. Snape was still the same Hermione on the other hand could care less about the stone. She was a little crazy over the finals.

"Ten weeks." Hermione snapped.

"That Ages away" Ron said back.

"That not ages that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." Hermione said back.

"But we not six hundred years old," Ron said back. "Any way what are you studying you know it all."

"What I am studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year?" Hermione said back.

The teachers were thinking the same ways Hermione was the teacher piled up so much work on are Easter break it was boring Hermione would go crazy study. I would study with Rae, Julia, and Hannah. We were study Potions Harry, Hermione, and Ron was right by us. I saw Hagrid back come into view hiding a book about dragons. Ron and Hagrid started to talk about something. After dinner I found out what they were talking about

"Dragons are you serious?" I asked as we in the common room.

"Are you coming or not?" Ron asked me.

"You know I'm coming." I said back .

We pulled the invisibility cloak and walked down to Hagrid hut slowly. Harry knocked on the door Hagrid pulled it open.

"Who is it?" Hagrid asked.

"It us Hagrid." Harry said back .

He allowed us in and shut door after us Harry Pulled the cloak it was nice and warm in here Fang Hagrid black boarhound came over with his tail going hundreds mile per hour .

"Hey Fang" I said petting his head.

Hagrid made tea and sandwiches which we said no thanks. Fang started lick Ron ears I was trying to hide a laugh. He gave me a look.

"So yeh wanted to asked me something?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," Harry said "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the sorcerer's stone apart of Fluffy"

Hagrid frowned that this meanwhile Fang was laying next to me happily being pet on the head.

"O' course I can't," He said. "Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could the stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy"

"Oh, please Hagrid you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," Hermione said in a kind voice Hagrid smile "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really" she went on "We wondering who Dumbledore had trusted to help him, other than you" Hagrid smile again we smirked that Hermione.

"I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that…let' see… he borrowed Fluffy form me …then some o' the teachers did spells…Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said "Professor Quirrell, an Dumbledore did somethin' , o' course. Hang on I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape." Hagrid said

"What Snape?" we asked.

"Yeah- yer not still on abou' that are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the stone, he's not about ter steal it." Hagrid said.

I could tell by the look on everyone face if Snape protecting stone it must have been easy to find out wanted the teacher did to helped the stones it seemed Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asked uneasily. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid said back.

"That is someone" Harry whisper to us "Hagrid can we opened a window I'm roasting"

"Can't Harry sorry" Hagrid said back he then glance at his fire Harry followed his look.

"Hagrid –what's that?"Harry asked in the heart of the fire was a black egg Hagrid nervously played with his beard,

"That's er…" "How did you get one Hagrid" Ron said getting a better look that egg. "It must've cost you a fortune"

"I won it," Hagrid said back "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger Think he was glad ter get rid of it ter to be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid pulled the same book that I saw he had behind his back. "It's a bit outta date, o'course, but it's all in here."

Hagrid seemed happily about it but Hermione did not.

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house." Hermione said.

Hagrid didn't hear her he was to happy stoked the fire so we now they another thing to worry about we could think what would happened if someone found out about the illegal dragon in Hagrid hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed as night came and went the homework became harder and harder Hermione started to make study schedules for us.

Then at breakfast Hedwig bought Harry a note from Hagrid he only written two words.

_"It's hatching"_ Ron wanted to skip Herbology but Hermione would not have it "Hermione , how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching" Ron said .

"We've got lessons, we get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing" Hermione said back.

"Why not two of us go to the hut and two of us go to Herbology" I said trying to calm down Hermione and Ron.

"Shut up" Harry whispered Malfoy was only a few feet away and stopped walking to hear. Harry had a bad look on the his face Ron and Hermione argued all the way to class in the end Hermione agree to go down during morning break went the bell went off we drop are shovels and ran to Hagrid hut.

Hagrid meet us"It nearly out" He whisper as he ushered us In the hut the egg lay on the table there were deep cracks something was moving in it and making sound we pulled are seats up to see it and watched holding our breath. Then that once the egg split open and little dragon flopped on the table look like a normal baby dragon so little and fragile he popped out some sparks.

"Isn't he beautiful," Hagrid murmured he went to stork the baby head it went to bite him "Bless him he know his mommy."

"Hagrid,?" Hermione asked. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly" Hagrid was about to say but all the color in his face drained he leapt up and ran up to window

"What the matter"? We asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains it's a kid he's runnin' back up ter the school" Hagrid said.

We ran to window and look out I could see the whitish blond hair of Malfoy he had seen the dragon. The smile on Malfoy face for the next week made all of us very worried I told Julia she promised she wouldn't tell a soul. Most of our free time we were in Hagrid hut trying to talk him to reason.

"Just let him go," Harry said "Set him free"

"I can't," Hagrid said back "He's too young, he's die"

The dragon had grown three sizes in length in just one week smoke kept coming out Hagrid haven't be doing his game keeping duties they were empty bottles and chicken feathers.

"I'm calling him Norbert," Hagrid said "He really knows me now, watch Norbert! Norbert! Where Mommy?"

"He lost his mind" Ron whisper to us.

"Hagrid," Harry called "Give it to weeks and Norbert's going to be as your house. Malfoy could tell Dumbledore at any moment"

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him" Hagrid said "Charlie" The boys called.

"Your brother in Romania studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him Charlie could take care of him and put him in back of wild!"

"Brilliant!" Ron said "How about that Hagrid".

In the end Hagrid agree to this to send a owl to asked Charlie We send Hedwig even though I offered to send Sagitta but Harry said it would be better to send Hedwig. The following week went slowly by Wednesday night came by Hermione, Harry, I were sitting in the common room Julia went up to bed to keep no one would asked any question. The clock chimed midnight when the entered to common room open came open. Ron appeared pulling off the invisibity cloak he had been helping feed Norbert "It bit me" He said showing us his hand that was warp up in a bloody handkerchief.

"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid go on about it you think he been a little bunny. When he bit me Hagrid told me off and when I left, he was singing it a lullaby"

There was a tap on the dark glass of the window.

"It Hedwig" Harry called letting her in. "She got Charlie answer"

The four of us put our heads together to read the letter.

"_Dear Ron, How are you? Thanks for the letter—I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here." _I took a deep breath of relief and then went back to read the note _"I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they must'nt be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark" _

"Are you serious midnight on Saturday" I said. "Were be caught for sure"

"We do have the invisibility cloak, Sam were be fine" Harry said back .

"We could covered two of us and Norbert" The last two weeks was crazy and we wanted to get rid of Norbert and Malfoy.

There was problem the next morning Ron bite had swollen twice then it normal size we didn't know if Ron should go up to Madam Pomfrey would she recognize a Norwegian Ridgeback bite by the afternoon Ron couldn't do anything the cut any turn a bad color of green. After class were done we ran up to the hospital wing to find Ron in bed "It not only my hand even though that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey wanted to borrow one of my books so he could get a good laugh at me. He threaded to tell everyone about Norbert I told Madam Pomfrey a dog bit me but I don't think she believe me I shouldn't have hit him that the match. We tried clam Ron down.

"It will be over at midnight this Saturday" Hermione said.

It didn't help he sat up bolt straight and started to sweat.

"Saturday on midnight" Ron said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, no oh no I've just remembered Charlie's letter was in the book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert"

We didn't get a chance to talk because Madam Pomfrey made us leave saiding Ron need sleep.

"It too late to change the plan now," Harry told us. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this the only time to get rid of Norbert"

"With Ron being in the hospital it only the four of us" I whisper.

As we headed to the great hall for dinner as we eight I was very quiet.

"What wrong Sammy?" I heard Fred and George asked as they sat next to me.

"I 'm not hungry" I said back.

"You have to get something Sammy" Fred said back pushing a piece of roast beef.

"I'm not hungry" I said back .

"Eat now" George said.

"Fine" I said back and eat.

"Good girl" Fred said patting my head the next day we headed down to Hagrid.

We found Fang sitting outside with a bandaged tail I petted Fang head.

"Poor Fang" I said. Hagrid who opened a window to talk.

"I won't let you in" Hagrid said.

"Norbert's at a tricky stage nothin' I can't handle"

Went we told him Charlie answer his started to cry it was parable Norbert bit his leg.

"Aargh! It's all right he only got my boots he playin he only a baby, after all" Hagrid said.

The baby slap it tail on the wall of his house the hut jangle we walked back up to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly. I felt so sorry for Hagrid went it came to said goodbye to Norbert were a bit late to Hagrid hut Julia and I had found a spell to go invisibity and be not heard. Hagrid had Norbert in a crate he had put a little teddy bear in the crate and the teddy bear had it head rip off.

"Bye Bye Norbert" Hagrid said crying his eyes out.

"It ok Hagrid," I said "He going to a better place"

"Thanks Sam" Hagrid said. "Mommy will never forget you!"

Hagrid said How we got the Crate back up we will never know we kept going up and up stairs cases.

"Nearly there" Harry panted as we reached the hallway beneath the tallest tower.

"There here Professor I know it."

We heard Malfoy We drop the craft and forget we were in invisibly and they came running we hide in the shadows to see two outline. One was Professor McGonagall in her after class robes and had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" She yelled. "And Twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you"

"You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming he's got a dragon" Malfoy said back trying to get his ear back.

I held back a laughed.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such a lie! Come on I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" She yelled. back after they counted off yelling the staircase was easy after getting passed Professor McGonagall and Malfoy went we got out of the staircase and felt the cold night air they pulled off the cloak and I became uninvisibility. Hermione and I did some what a jig

"Malfoy's got detention,We could sing" We said.

"Don't the two of you" Harry said back we were joking about Malfoy had we waited Norbert was trying to get out .

Ten minutes later Charlie friends came they were a funny group.

"So this the famous Sam, Charlie tell us about you" One of his friends said.

"I only hope it all good" I said back. After they got Norbert was the ride we shook hands and said thanks for taking Norbert he was going…going… gone we slipped back down we were on a high and Malfoy was in deletion this couldn't get better as we entered the hallway Filch was there standing.

"Well, well, well," He whisper, "We are in trouble" Harry and Hermione had left the invisibility Cloak on top on the tower and I forgot to turn back invisibility.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: I don't own any HP people but I do own my Oc's **

**Look I sorry for not posted the ch but I was not vac.**

**Ch.15**

This couldn't be worst we were caught by Filch and bought us down to Professor McGonagall office which was on the first floor Hermione was on my right and Harry was on my left Hermione was shaking Harry was dead quiet and I was quietly think I'm so dead went Mom and Dad find out will I be back next year or for the rest of this year. As Professor McGonagall came in she look well very annoyed I thought she was about breathe fire.

"I would have never believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o' clock in the morning explain yourselves" She growled.

"I'm sorry Professor we were up on the tower to see the stars." I managed to said in shacked voice.

"Couldn't you have waited till astrology class Miss. Sullivan." Professor McGonagall said back.

"I couldn't waited Professor." I said back.

"Harry and I saw Sam went off so we followed her." Hermione whisper.

"Four students out of bed," Professor McGonagall said "I have never heard of this in years, Miss. Granger I thought you had more sense, Mr. Potter I thought Gryffindor meant more to you, and Miss. Sullivan you to waited for that class you will all get deletion and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty!" Harry gasped.

"Fifty points each" Professor McGonagall breathed.

"But Professor you can't" Harry started.

"Don't tell what I can and can't do Potter now get to bed all of you I can't believe this" Professor McGonagall said back. We have lost a hundred and fifty points lost this put Gryffindor in dead last. That next day every Gryffindors who passed the hour glass would not talk to us same with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. My Cousins and the twins would talk to us and that it.

EverySlytherin we passed would cheer and clapped. "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have done this all the time" Ron said.

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go though, have they?" Harry said back as we walked to DADA that Monday.

"Well no" Ron finally admitted Hermione became dead quiet and would keep her head down in class. I stay quiet and keep to myself and talk to anyone except Sagitta. The exams were coming I would study with Julia, Harry, Hermione, and Ron trying to remember potions, Charms, and historian dates and times. About a week before the exams were start, I was reading about the early goblin rebellions in the library Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy and went Harry came back and told us what he heard.

"Snape's done it, then!" Ron said. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell."

"Keep your voice down Ron." I whisper back.

"There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione said back.

"Snape's could have found a way to get pass Fluffy without Hagrid tell him." I said as Ron look up that the books.

"I bet you there's a book in here saying how to get passed Fluffy." Ron said.

"So what do we do Harry?" Ron had that look Hermione beat Harry to it.

"Go to Dumbledore. That what we should have done ages ago. If we try it by are ourselves we'll be kick out for sure." Hermione said.

"But we don't have proof," Harry said back ."Quirrell's too scared to back us up".

"Snape can denied it." I said back not look up from my book I didn't even look up or listing about the rest of the talking.

The next morning the detention notes came to Harry, Hermione and I it said "_**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance Hall" **_they was a other note came flying down and drop the note in my lap the note was on old paper and weird handwriting I have never seen before _**"It good to hear the you acting like your Father"**_ I gave a little smirk around eleven Harry, Hermione, and I headed down to the entrance hall as we got there Filch was they and Malfoy.

"Follow me" Filch said lighting a lamp and followed him out the castle the moon was out but it was still cloudy "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a rules again won't you" "Oh yes hard work and pain are the best teachers but if you ask me it's a pity they let the old punishment die hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep them ready in case they need right, off we go, and don't think of running off it'll be worse for you if you do"

I kept quiet same with Hermione as we counties down we could see light coming from Hagrid hut.

"Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started" We heard Hagrid voice I took a breath of relief.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoy yourself with that oaf? Well think again, boy it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece" Filch grin Malfoy stopped dead in his walk.

"The forest?" He asked.

"Don't tell me your scare." I said back.

"What of course not but they are all care of things in there werewolves, I heard." Malfoy said back.

"Awe Hermione the little Malfoy a big baby" I smirked back Hermione gave a little laughed and Harry smirked.

"Stop this now Miss Sullivan or else,!" Filch yelled I shut my mouth ."Your just like your father and his group" Hagrid was walking toward us with Fang ahead of him he was carrying a large crossbow and arrows hung over his shoulder I got tackle by Fang.

"Hey boy" I whisper pet his head.

"Abou' time," He said "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already all right Harry, Hermione, and Sam?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said coldly. "They're here to be punished, after all"

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid said giving Filch a bad look "Bin lecturin' them, eh?' Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here"

"I'll be back at dawn" Filch said "for what's left of them," He then headed back to the castle.

"I'm not going in to that forest" Malfoy said I smirked as I pet Fang his tail was shaking like a motor Harry smirked.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts" Hagrid growled. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it"

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this he'd" Malfoy stated.

"tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid said back "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If your father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Malfoy didn't move or said a thing.

"Right then," Hagrid said "now listen carefully, cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment" He led us to the edge of the forest Fang refused to leave my side "Look here" Hagrid said "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This the second time this week I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery".

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first" Malfoy said with fear coming out.

"There's nothin' that lives in forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang" Hagrid said back "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang" Malfoy said quickly looking that his teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid said back. "Girls with me and Boys with Fang."

"Ah Hagrid" I said "It would be better if Hermione and Harry go with you and Draco and I go with Fang"

"Are you sure Sam?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes I sure Hagrid" I said back.

"All right then" Hagrid said "Now if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now- that's it- an' if anyone gets into trouble, send up red sparks, an we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go"

The forest was black and quiet as we walked we reached a fork in the path Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Fang, and I took the right path.

"You know Sullivan your still a blood traitor to are kind" Malfoy said.

"You know Draco your still a evil little boy you doesn't understand anything" I said back petting Fang as we were walking.

"Did you hear that" Malfoy asked throwing around the lantern.

"Clam down Draco" I said back he kept throwing around the lantern and then fell down.

"You all right?" I asked.

"No I think I sprained my ankle or broke it" Draco said back.

I shot up red sparks in a few minutes Hagrid came though the shadows of the trees with Harry and Hermione.

"What happen?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy fell and he think he sprained or broke his ankle," I said. "Is it all nice if I performed a healing spell on his ankle"

"All right Sam," Hagrid said. "Do what you need to it."

I took out my wand and pointed it towards Malfoy ankle.

"Healoa" I said a bright blue light came out and snaked it way around Malfoy ankle.

"Can you walk?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes" Malfoy said as he pushed himself up.

"Good job Sam," Hagrid said patted my head. "All right Boys with Fang and Girls with me"

"All right" I said walking over to Hermione while Harry walk over to Malfoy and walk away to the right and we walked to the left as we walk Hermione took me all about the centaur and how Mars is bright tonight we continue to walk for a while till we heard something running definably a centaur with white blond hair like Malfoy with a palomino body it look like a blur but when he finally stop we could see Harry on him Hermione and I took off running towards them with Hagrid behind us.

"Harry! Harry are you all right" Hermione said as we stop.

"I'm fine" Harry said sliding off the centaur.

"The unicorn's dead, Hagrid it's in that clearing back there"

"For sure?" I asked looking him over.

"I'm fine really Sam" Harry said back.

"This is where I leave you," The centaur said as Hagrid ran off to see the dead unicorn "You are safe now Good luck, Harry Potter, the planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times" he turned and disappeared back into the forest.

"Harry who was that?" I asked.

"His name is Firenze" Harry said back Hagrid came back with Malfoy and Fang Fang came back over to me and I petted his head. Ron and Julia were fast asleep in the dark common room Ron shouted something about Quidditch fouls and Julia had drool coming out of the side of her mouth Harry grab Ron shoulder and shook and with Julia I went by her ear and clap the two of them were wide eye and alive Harry then told us what happened in the forest.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort … and Voldemort's waiting in the forest …and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…" Harry said.

"Stop saying his name" All four of us said Harry didn't stop.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so…. Bane was furious …. He was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen …. They must show that Voldemort's coming back …. Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me … it portably written in the stars."

"Stop saying his name" Ron said.

"Harry stop saiding his name we don't like hearing it all ready" I said back Harry kept going on about it.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know- who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me and Professor McGonagall says that's very imprecise branch of magic." Hermione said.

the sky was becoming light and we stop talking and headed up to bed I crashed into bed followed by Hermione and Julia.

**_Please tell me what you think_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of Harry Potter people that J.K. Rowling right but I do own my Oc's and ideas**

Ch.16

The finals were here and man they were hard by the end of the written exams with anti cheating quills my right hand was sorer then sore the practical Professor Flitwick called one by one to make a pineapple tap dance Professor McGonagall made us turn mouse into a snuffbox she could gave us points if it was good and points were taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made us worried by him breathing down are neck as we made forgetfulness potion we mainly didn't care about the stone as much then Harry. Are last exam was History of magic a full hour of answering questions about ancient wizards When professor Binns told us to put down are quills and rolled up are parchment. I after took a breath of relief.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be" Hermione said.

As we walked on the grounds with the others.

"I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager" Hermione said.

Hermione would do this all the time after the exams this would drive Ron crazy we counties down to the lake and flopped down under a tree The twins, and Lee were ticking the tentacles of the giant squid which was sun bathing in the warm shallows of the lake. Rose and Will were walking around with their friends mainly Tevin and Emilia.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching like a cat. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out bad we've done, there's no need to worry yet"

Harry kept rubbing his forehead "I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said.

"I'm not ill" Harry said back "I think it's a warning ….it means danger's coming …."

Ron didn't do anything.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down" Ron said.

"Sorry Ron but I agree with Harry." I said.

"That's just exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one" Hermione said.

"I know you woke me." I said laughing with Julia.

"I told you I was sorry about that." Hermione said back.

"We know that we just having a little fun all right Hermione." Julia and I said back smirking Harry suddenly jumped up to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked half asleep.

"I've just thought of something," Harry said he face turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now"

"Why?" Hermione panted as we hurry up to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said climbing up the glassy slope "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon , and a stranger turns up who turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"He saiding Ron that something is up" I said back Harry was running across the ground toward the forest Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his pants and sleeves were rolled up and was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," He said smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please" Ron said.

"Sorry Hagrid we're in a hurry I've got to ask to something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Hagrid said "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the look on are faces and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's head that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sat down next to the bowl of peas.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you metion Hogwarts at all" Harry asked.

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said frowning as he tried to remember "Yeah …. He asked what I did , an' I told him I was gamekeeper here He asked a bit about sorta creatures I look after so I told him an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon an' then I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks let's see yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any home so I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"And did he did he seem interested in Fluffy ?" Harry asked became quiet.

"Well yeah how many three headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep" Hagrid said back it felt like the all the air in the world became freezing cold "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out "Forget I said it! Hey where're yeh goin?"

We all ready ran back to the entrance hall.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Like Professor McGonagall will let us talked to him" I whisper to Julia.

"She could let us if she in a good mood" Julia whisper back.

"Yea right" I whisper.

"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak it must've been easy, once he got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?" Harry said Harry, Hermione, and Ron look for a sign.

"Maybe we should ask Professor McGonagall where his office is" Julia said.

"What are you five doing inside?" We heard and turn to see Professor McGonagall holding books.

"Speak of the devil" I whisper.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore" Harry said.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall question. "Why?"

"It's sort of a secret," Harry said He shouldn't had said that Professor McGonagall nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," Professor McGonagall said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once"

"He's gone?" Harry asked freaking out. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time" Professor McGonagall said back.

"But this important" Harry said.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of magic, Potter?" Professor McGonagall question.

"Look," Harry said "Professor it's about the Sorcerer's Stone".

When Professor McGonagall hear this she dropped all the books she was holding.

"How do you know?" She spluttered.

"Professor, I think I know that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore" Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow" she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." "But Professor" Harry started.

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," She said back she then bent down and gathered up her books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine"

We didn't go back outside.

"It's tonight," Harry whisper after we were out of ear shot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we" Hermione gasped we turn are head and was Snape standing there.

"Good afternoon" Snape said we didn't said anything "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this" He said with a twisted smile.

"We were" Harry started to say.

"You want to be more careful," Snape said. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry blush and we turn to hang outside, but Snape called us back "Be warned, Potter and Sullivan any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally will make sure you two are expelled. Good day to you" Snape growled he then turn and walked towards the staffroom once we were on the stone steps.

"Right, here what we've got to do," Harry whisper "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it, Hermione, and Julia you'd better do that"

"Why us?" Julia and Hermione asked.

"It's obvious," Ron said back "You two can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know," he voice became higher , "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong"

"Oh, shut up" Hermione said back.

"Come on Hermione before you two killed each other" Julia said pushing her away from Ron.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor" Harry said to us "Come on" as soon as reached the door Professor McGonagall turn up and this time she lose her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder than a pack of enchantments!" she growled. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"

We headed back to the common room.

"At least Hermione and Julia are on Snape tail," As Harry just said that the portrait of the fat lady swung open and Hermione and Julia came in.

"We sorry, Harry" Hermione said.

"Snape came out and asked us what we were doing, I said we were waiting for Flitwick , and Snape went to get him, and we only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said we give him a look Harry look pale "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first"

"Harry that insane" I said.

"You're mad!" Ron said.

"You can't!" Hermione said "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"So what?" Harry yelled "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heralded what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled form! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later then I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark side! I'm going though that trapdoor tonight and nothing you say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

"You get me there Harry" I said.

"You're right, Harry" Hermione said quietly.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry said. "It's just lucky I got it back"

"But will it cover three of us?" Ron asked.

"Three of us" Harry said back.

"Yea Julia and I can turn invisibility" I said back. "And Hermione, Ron and You can go under the cloak"

"Did you really think we let you go off on your own" Ron said.

"How do you think you'd get to the stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful" Hermione said.

"But if we get caught, your be expelled, too" Harry said back.

"So what, were friends and friends help friends" I said.

"Not if we can help it" Hermione said. "Flitwick told us a secret we both got including you Sam we got a hundred and ten on his exam each. They're not throwing us out after that."

After dinner we were sitting in the common room waiting Julia was reading, Hermione was looking over her notes I were watching Harry and Ron play wizard chess. Most of the Gryffindors wouldn't talk to us. Slowly as the room emptied Julia put down the book she was reading. Harry and Ron stop playing chess.

"Better get the cloak," Ron whisper has Lee Jordan finally left yawning Harry ran upstairs to the dark dormitory. He can back down in a few second later.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and mark sure it covers the three of us or Filch will killed us-" Harry said.

"What are you doing?" a voice from the corner of the room said Neville came out sitting in a armchair clutching Trevor his toad, who was trying to get free.

"Neville what are doing up" I asked he just keep stared that us.

"You're going out again" He said.

"No, no, no," Hermione said ."No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed Neville?"

"You can't go out," Neville said., "You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble"

"You don't understand," Harry said ."This is important"

Neville didn't care. "I won't let you do it" he said started to stand in front of portrait hole "I'll I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron yelled. "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot" Neville said."I don't think you should breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand to people!"

"Ron don't call Neville a idiot" I said back slapping him in back of the head.

"Ow Sam" Ron said back holding his head.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville said raising his fists.

"I'm ready!" Hermione and Harry gave each other a look Hermione push Ron back.

"Neville," she said "I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised up her wand "Petrificus Totalus!" she called pointing her wand to Neville. Neville legs and arms snapped to his side and landed on his face stiff as a board Hermione ran to him and face him up his mouth were jammed together so he couldn't talk.

"What did you do" Harry whisper.

"It's the full body-Bind" Hermione whisper back "Oh Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain" Harry said.

"Sorry Neville" Julia and I said.

"You'll understand later, Neville," Ron said as we step over him Harry, Hermione, and Ron pulled on the invisibility cloak and Julia and I turn invisibility leaving Neville motionless on the floor felt like a bad omen we just try to stay quiet and hope that Filch or Peeves the first set of stairs we saw Mrs. Norris skulking around near the top. We walked carefully around her Ms. Norris shine her lamp like eyes on us but didn't can towards. We didn't meet or see any one till we saw Peeves on the staircase to the third floor.

"Who's there?" He said as we came towards him "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose up.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

"Peeves," Harry said in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible" Peeves almost fell out of air in shock.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir" He greasily "My mistake my mistake I didn't see you of course I didn't you're invisibility forgive old Peeves his little joke, sir"

"I have business here, Peeves, Harry croaked "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeves said flying up in the air "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not brother you" and he was gone.

"Very nice" I whisper to Julia a few seconds later we were in front of the three floor corridor the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are" Harry said "Snape's already got past Fluffy".

We could hear music coming from the door as Harry pushed the door open we heard low rumbling growls.

"What that it's feet" Hermione whisper As they took off the cloak and Julia and I became uninvisibility.

"It look like a harp" Ron whisper back.

"Snape must have left it there" "It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry whisper "Well here goes…" Harry told out the flute and started to play Fluffy started to droll that was a good sign.

"Keep playing" Ron whisper As we tiptoe towards the trapdoor the heat of the dog breath came flying that us.

"No thanks Ron" Julia said back.

"All right" Ron said carefully stepping over the dog legs follow by me we bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor which swung open.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing just black there's no way of climbing down we'll just have to drop" We said back Harry quickly handed over the flute to Hermione in those seconds' of quiet Fluffy growled then Hermione play again he fell back to sleep Harry climb over to where we were.

"You want to go first ? Are you sure?" Ron asked Harry climb down into the trapdoor "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, Right?" Harry said.

"Right" Ron and I said back.

"See you in a minute I hope…" Harry said then he drop into the trapdoor "It's okay!" We heard "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron jump in followed by Julia.

"Hermione come on" I called she came over Fluffy this playing.

"Ready" I asked offering my hand.

"Yes I think" She said back grabbing my offer hand and she stop playing and we jump into the darkness Fluffy started to barking we landed in the dark.

"Can we do that again?" I asked laughing.

"Sam not funny" Harry yelled back.

"We must be miles under the school" Hermione said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here really," Ron said.

"Lucky!" Hermione yelled. "Look at you!" She jump up and struggled towards the damp wall she had to struggle as for the rest of us the plant had twist itself up are legs she was still Harry and Ron were fighting it.

"Stop moving!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione I think it Devil's Snare" I yelled back.

"Oh I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help" Ron growled as the plant curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione said.

"Please remember Hermione it getting harder to breath" Julia said.

"I can't breathe!" Harry gasped.

"Devil's snare, Devil snare …. What did Professor Sprout say? It like the dark and the damp" Hermione whisper.

"So light a fire!" Harry chocked out.

"Yes of course but there's no wood!" Hermione cried.

"We gonna die" I whisper there was a weird feeling in my gut like a dragon growling my head went flying back and huge blast of light came out of me then it went all black.

**_Tell me what you think_**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

**I don't own any of Harry Potter people that J.K. Rowling But I do own my Oc's**

All I could see was black."So I die then?" I asked.

"No you're not Dear heart it time to wake up" a female voice called then a bright light came closer. As I started to wake up I could smell medicine and clean sheets I open my eyes to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, thank god" she said as she put down the tray she was carrying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out and your friends Ms. Criofan, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley bought you up here" She said I tell got a flashback of what happen.

"Is Harry all right?" I asked pushing is myself up but got pass back down I noticed my heads were covered in cloths.

"You have to rest Miss. Sullivan." She said.

"But what about Harry." I said back

"He still sleeping." She finally said.

"Thank you." I said laying back down to my left they were cards said get well and some pumpkin Pasty's by my second day in the Hospital wing it became boring around noon my cousins Rose, Will, and Peter came in as soon Rose as me awake I got tackle into a hug.

"Rose….air" I choked out.

"Sorry" She said back letting me go. "How are you doing"

"Good but bore" I said back.

"So what happened?" Peter asked.

"Sorry I can't remember a thing." I said back.

"Well get better Sam." Will said. "Hopely your be out by the end of the day for dinner."

"Will do" I said back.

"Off you go" Madam Pomfrey said coming over ."She had to rest"

"See you later Sam" Peter and Will said.

"Get better Sam" Rose said hugging me again lightly.

"Thanks." I called back "Can I go please to dinner?" I asked around three.

"No" Madam Pomfrey said back.

"Please I feel great" I said back.

"Fine" she finally said.

"Thank you" I said getting up and change into my uniform I saw Harry still sleeping covered in scars and cut. I headed to the great hall as soon as Julia saw me I tackle into a hug

"Oh Thank god you're all right we were getting worried about you Sam". Julia said As she let me go I got tackle into a other hug by the Twins.

"See I told you Fred Sammy would be fine" George said.

"I know George" Fred said back.

"You bet on me if I be this sleeping today or up!" I yelled.

They let me go and I got tackle again into a other by Hermione.

"Oh, Sam you're fine" she said.

"What Happened?" I asked.

"Great your all right Sam." Ron said.

"What Happened?" I asked again.

"It was Quirrell," Ron said "The whole school know" I sat down quickly.

"So it wasn't Snape." I said back.

"That right." Hermione said.

"Sam what was the bright light get came out of you?" Julia asked.

"I have no idea," I said back After dinner we headed back to the common room Sagitta was sitting waiting for me "Hey Sagitta," I said he was holding two letters I took the letters out of his mouth "Thanks Sagitta" I said petting his head He then left going though the open window the first letter was from Dad and Mom.

"_I hope you your all right Sammy and went we see that the train we are going to have to talk about that bright light" _

"Great I'm so dead" I whisper the second letters was from the same handwriting from before "_**So It's true what I hear that you're Sullivan blood finally came through stay strong Sam" **_"Who is this person?" I asked myself.

"Who what person?" Julia asked as she and Hermione came in.

"Oh, nothing" I said back pushing the letters into my pocket.

"Sam go to bed you need some rest." Hermione said pushing me towards my bed.

"Fine." I said back grabbing my PJ and headed to the bathroom and then headed back to bed and crashed.

"Sam Wake up." I heard Julia said.

"Why?" I asked sleepy.

"Harry woke up." Julia said happily.

"What." I said pushing myself up.

"Yea he up" Julia said. I quickly got up and dress Julia and Hermione were all ready dress we headed down to breakfast Ron was already down eating after breakfast we headed up to the Hospital wing we were waiting for a while she then open the door.

"You have five minutes only." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Harry!" Hermione said she wanted to crushed him in a hug but didn't.

"So how are doing Harry" I asked.

"Good but still sore Sam." Harry said back.

"The whole school's talking about it" Ron asked "What really happened."

Harry told us everything from the mirror, the stone, Quirrell, and Voldemort and we gasped that the right time.

"So the Stone's gone?" Ron finally said. "Flamel's just going to die".

"That what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that what it? 'to well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure" Harry said back.

"I always said he was off his rocker," Ron said I smack him in the back of the head.

"Ow" We both said my left hand was still sore.

"So what happened to the four of you?" Harry asked.

"Well I got back fine Julia had woke Ron up Sam was still out cold we took the brooms and fly back up Julia bought Sam to the hospital wing and Ron and I went to the Owlery to send Hedwig to Dumbledore but Dumbledore was in the entrance hall he already knew.

he just said "Harry's gone after him, hasn't here?' and ran off to the third floor.

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" Ron said. "sending you your dad's cloak and everything?"

"Well, if he did I mean to say that's terrible you could have been killed" Hermione said.

"No, it isn't," Harry said back "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a change."

"Yeah, right Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," Ron said back "Listen, you've got to be up for the end of year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you but the food'll be good."

At that very moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now out," She said.

As the night came and went we headed to the end of the year feast as Harry entered the great hall it became quiet then we went back to talking and laughed the hall was decked out in green and sliver Slytherin colors and house cup for the seventh year a huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent Harry sat between Hermione and Ron while Julia and I sat on the other side of Gryffindor he try to ignore that everyone was standing up look at him Thankful Dumbledore arrived a few moments later the talking die down.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads as all a little fuller you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…. Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two"

A storm of clap and cheer from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account"

The hall became very quiet.

"Ahem," he said "I have a few last minute points to give out. Let me see. Yes… First to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Ron became purple in the face "…for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points"

Are cheers made the bewitched ceiling overhead and made the stars seemed to quiver.

"Second to Miss. Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points" Hermione blushed we still in shock we were up hundred points "Third to Mr. Harry Potter …" Dumbledore said.

the room became quiet.

"For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

"We tie with Slytherin" Hermione whisper.

"They are all kinds of courage I therefore award fifteen points to Mr. Neville Longbottom, Miss. Julia Criofan, and Miss. Samantha Sullivan"

I pulled into a tight hug by Fred Julia was crying Neville was in shock. Us Gryffindors were cheering and yelling.

"Which means," he called.

Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were cheering and clap over the downfall of Slytherin.

"We need a little change of decoration." Dumbledore clap his hands and the green hangings became scarlet and the sliver became gold; the Slytherin snake vanished and the large Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand. As the exam results came I was greatful I pass everything. The night after the feast I pack up the note on the wall saiding we were not allowed to use magic outside of school. As we got on the train we waved to Hagrid who waved back I notice that Hagrid gave Harry a book. As we headed into platform nine three quarters at King's cross we exchange address and pulled off are wizard cloaks and pulled on my black jacket.

"See you Rae." I said hugging.

"See you Sam." Rae said back.

"Later Hannah." I said.

"Goodbye Sam." Hannah said back.

As we pushed are carts to the barrier the wizard guard let us go through the barrier in groups of twos and threes.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron said "the four of you I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks Ron." we said back.

"I'll need something to look forward to." Harry said.

"Bye, Harry." We heard. "See you Potter!"

"You're still famous." Ron said laughing.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," Harry said we passed through the barrier.

"There they are" we heard to see Ginny and her mom , My parents, Julia Mom, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed, "Look Mom! I can see"

"Be quiet Ginny, and it's rude to point." Her Mother said back.

"Thank you for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley." I said.

"Oh, you're welcome dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ready, are you?" We heard and turn to see a plump man with no neck behind him was a woman with a two long neck and a fat boy next to her.

"You must be Harry's family." Mrs. Weasley said.

"In a manner of speaking." The man said.

"Hurry up boy we haven't got all day." He then turn and walk away Harry stay back for a word with us.

"See you over the summer, then." Harry said.

"Hope you have er a good holiday." Hermione said.

"Oh, I will," Harry said grinning. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I' m going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

He then went off and follows his Uncle.

**_So this the last of this book look forward to year two_**


End file.
